


Oh, Johnny

by damianwayne



Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Brothers, M/M, crackships, spiderbros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 20:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damianwayne/pseuds/damianwayne
Summary: > care to explain why tf the human torch just kissed me wtf> how long have u 2 been dating> u explain whytfricochet just kissed me first> i> UH> guess kaines the token straight brother huhOr, Kaine is done with his brothers.





	Oh, Johnny

**Author's Note:**

> ive been obsessed w the spider bros recently  
> follow my twt @hyaenes ive been talking about them uh a lot  
> also doing art for them on tumblr ! also @hyaenes
> 
> anyway i rlly loved ricochet/ben in the new scarlet spider...

"Hey, I need your help," Peter said on the other line.

Ben smiled and twirled the donut in his hands around his finger. "What is it?"

"Are you still in Vegas? Because if you are, I’ll ask someone else."

"Actually, I’m in New York right now." He didn’t mention why he was here but Peter luckily didn’t ask.

"Good. Uh, can you be Spider-Man for a short moment again? There’s someone following me again, convinced that I’m him."

Ben bit into his donut. "Let me guess, you want us to appear together?"

"You could save me?"

Ben grinned. "Okay." It had been a long time since he last put on the Spider-Man suit but if brother needed him, he wouldn’t mind.

* * *

 

 

 

"Hey, how about I get to be Spider-Man again and you’re Scarlet Spider?" Ben asked after he saved his brother successfully from falling down a building. Which was totally staged but the person that followed Peter didn’t know about that. They retreated back to Peter’s small apartment when Ben asked him.

"What?"

"It sounds fun. Just one more day? I kind of…" Ben shrugged and looked down on himself in the suit. "I love being Scarlet-Spider but I’ve missed this a bit."

Peter pursed his lips. "And you want me to be Scarlet-Spider?"

"Yeah!"

Peter let out a sigh and then shrugged. "Okay, why not?"

They both knew if Kaine was here, he’d probably talk them out of this. But their third brother wasn’t here, so there wasn’t anyone to stop them. Ben grinned and took out his suit from the backpack he had and threw it towards Peter.

"You think I’ll fit?" Peter joked as he held the red costume up.

"Haha," Ben replied and rolled his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

Ben didn’t exactly _miss_ being Spider-Man, he was happy with being Scarlet-Spider. It was the name he made himself, a life he chose himself, just as much as he chose the name Ben Reilly and made a life for himself too. But it was different being Spider-Man, swinging through New York people looked up at him and pointed at him excitedly and called "Spider-Man!". They did that any other day too but at least _this_ time they were right.

After a long night out, Ben crashed on a rooftop and stared down at the skyline. Ah, New York. It was a nice city, well, if you could consider all the mass attacks nice. But in its roots, Ben still loved it here. The skyline was just different than Vegas, as were the nights and the air. A smile tugged on his lips as he watched the city that used to be his home and the sun emerge slowly.

Suddenly, a rush of heat came over him. He looked up and saw The Human Torch flying right in front of him.

"Hey," Johnny greeted him and landed slowly next to Ben, the flames disappearing. Ben has seen the other male in a lot of different suits but right now, he was back to the classic black and blue. All right, not really classic, since the colors were kind of reversed.

"Hi." Ben pulled his leg up. "Didn’t know you were here."

Johnny shrugged. "I had some free time and missed you."

Ben was surprised at first. Johnny? Missing him? Then he remembered he was wearing the Spider-Man suit. He thought he was Peter and Ben couldn’t blame him. There wasn’t much that made him different from Peter when he was in a suit.

Ben decided to just play along. He stretched himself. "You could’ve brought some food at least."

Johnny laughed. "You said next time’s on you."

"Last time I checked, I was poor and you’re not." At least, last time Ben checked, Peter was still pretty poor.

"Okay, okay. Let me make it up to you."

"How?"

Johnny’s lips curved into a sly smile. His blue eyes lit up and he reached out his hand. Ben didn’t flinch when Johnny pulled up his mask. To his surprise though, Johnny leaned closer and— _kissed_ him.

"Woah!" Ben pushed him away. "What was _that_?"

"C’mon, I don’t think anyone saw that." Johnny rolled his eyes. "But if you’re so paranoid, we could continue this at your place."

"No. No continuing! What the _fuck."_ Johnny acted like this was a normal thing. So this wasn’t their first kiss. Johnny and Peter they were— Holy shit. "I have to go. Sorry, I, uh… got things to do." Ben jumped up and Johnny furrowed his brows.

"You all right? You’re being weird."

"Yes." No. Ben cleared his throat. "We can talk later, okay?" Ben swung away from the building and cursed.

This was probably not how Peter wanted to tell him he was dating the fucking _Human Torch_ and his best friend.

 _Oh shit_ , Ben thought. _Johnny._

* * *

 

 

Peter’s night was chaotic. Between having to remind people he wasn’t Spider-Man and actually joining forces with Luke Cage to defeat some crime boss who started displaying abilities and turned out to be an Inhuman, it was a pretty eventful night.

He just wanted to call it a day and crawl into his bed. He landed in an alley and wanted to change his clothes when someone called out to him. Or, well, to Ben.

"Ben!"

Peter turned around. There was another masked guy standing in front of him. It was Ricochet, part of the Slingers. Peter had run into them a few times. He tried to recall his name… There were way too many masked heroes in New York for Peter to keep up with them. Peter didn’t even know Ben and him knew each other or were close enough for him to know his brother’s secret identity.

"I’m not Ben," Peter said.

Ricochet laughed. "Yeah, sorry. I meant _Scarlet-Spider_."

"No, I mean—"

Ricochet walked closer to him and brushed a strand of his white hair out of his face. Then, he pulled down the half mask to reveal his face. His blue eyes were sparkling. "You’re in New York and you didn’t even tell me!"

"I… I was supposed to?"

"Duh. Eddie told me he saw you and I freaked out. Please tell me you’re not in New York because of me."

Peter hesitated. "I’m not?"

Ricochet breathed out in relief. "Good. I mean kind of not good, but at least I’m not the only one who forgets anniversaries. It’s tomorrow apparently. Can’t believe Eddie knows it better than me." He laughed quietly.

Wait. Anniversary?

"Tomorrow is our anniversary?"

"See? I told Eddie I didn’t have to worry. You’d forget too!" Ricochet put his hand on top of Peter’s shoulder.

Peter blinked.

"Okay, so, we don’t need to make a big deal out of it. We could, I don’t know. You could come over." Ricochet was blushing, the tip of his ears even reddening. Jesus, how old was he even?! He looked so _young_!

"Yeah," Peter said slowly. So, Ben forgot to mention he had a boyfriend. A boyfriend who was also a superhero and even in New York. Was that the reason he was in New York? "Let’s do that. We can talk tomorrow, okay?"

"Not now? My dad isn’t home."

He lived with his dad?! Peter was panicking. What the fuck did Ben get into! Ricochet pulled his mask up and kissed him. Peter jumped back.

"Yeah, sorry. No, let’s hang out tomorrow. Gotta run." He shot his way to the next building and swung away quickly.

What just happened?

Oh, shit, Peter thought. _Johnny._

* * *

 

 

 **> care to explain why tf the human torch just kissed me wtf  
** **> how long have u 2 been dating**

 _> u explain why _tf _ricochet just kissed me first_

 **> i  
** **> UH  
** **> guess kaines the token straight brother huh**

* * *

 

 

Luckily, Aracely wasn’t here because Kaine could only imagine how the girl would react to see his two brothers sitting in their kitchen. It wasn’t their kitchen, but the one of a hotel they were living at the moment. Long story, there were magic and gods involved.

"You’re in New York and didn’t tell me?" Peter asked.

Kaine stared at him and Ben. They were still wearing their suits except Ben was wearing Peters Spider-Man suit and Peter was wearing Ben’s Scarlet-Spider suit. They had taken off their masks though and due to Ben’s blond hair, Kaine could tell who was who.

"I didn’t see the need to," Kaine said. "I’ll be gone soon again after I finished here. Why are you here?" He didn’t even ask how they got here or how they found out he was here. He had done his best to hide the fact that he was in New York again. Way too much of a hassle.

"What, we can’t visit our favorite brother?" Ben asked.

Kaine narrowed his eyes and went for the coffee machine.

"This is a nice place," Peter commented. "How are you affording this?"

"Are you really just here to hang out? You could’ve given a call," Kaine pointed out.

"Would you have taken it?" Ben asked.

Kaine pursed his lips. He didn’t know if replying "yes" would be a lie.

"Did you know Peter is dating the Human Torch?" Ben turned to Peter. "Seriously, you could’ve told me!"

"Yeah, and you could’ve told me you’re dating fucking Ricochet!" Peter shouted.

Kaine groaned. "Coffee?"

"Yes!" both of them replied in unison. Kaine turned on the machine and waited for it while Ben and Peter continued to discuss.

"I didn’t know he was going to be there!" Peter said.

"He kissed me!" Ben shouted. Kaine took his mug and took a sip of his coffee.

"So what, Ricochet kissed me too! Jesus, he lives with his _dad_! How old is he!" Kaine choked on his coffee.

"Ben, what the _fuck_!" Kaine snarled at Ben.

Ben held up his hands in defense. "He’s turning twenty-three next month! He’s not _that_ much younger, okay? Just like four years. And he has a name."

Peter raised his eyebrows. "What’s his name?"

Ben hesitated. "Forget it. He doesn’t have a name."

Kaine handed them coffee as well. He felt like they could need it right now. Actually, maybe vodka would be better during such a conversation. It was early but Kaine was actually contemplating on getting his stash out.

"So, how long?" Peter asked.

"Six month anniversary today," Ben said. "Wanted to surprise him…"

"Six months?" Kaine shouted. "How did you manage to hide it for six months?"

Ben glared at him. "Contrary to popular belief, I can keep things to myself. What about you, Peter? I always thought Johnny’s your best friend."

"I’m not that surprised actually," Kaine said. "They've always had the hots for each other."

Ben nodded in agreement. "You’re right. You’ve probably been fucking for years."

Peter blushed. "We haven’t! It’s fresh, just like two weeks now."

"Wow." Ben whistled. "I’m happy for you then. Now I just have to think about how to tell Johnny about it."

"About the kiss?" Peter sighed. "Yeah, I’ll do that."

"No, why would you have a talk with my boyfriend?"

Peter blinked. "Ben. Is your— Is Ricochet’s name, _Johnny_?"

 _Oh shit,_ Kaine thought. _Johnny._

Ben stared down at the coffee in his hands. "Nope. I think I’m just sleep deprived."

Kaine rubbed his eyes. It was 8 am, his brothers crashed into his hotel room, both sleep-deprived and suddenly both had a boyfriend named _Johnny,_ and he really wanted a new family.

"I can’t believe it! His name is Johnny?!"

Ben shrugged. "Yeah…"

Peter started to laugh and put his head back even. "This is crazy."

Ben grinned and raised his mug. "To our boyfriends, Johnny," Peter replied by raising his mug and so did Kaine.

"Kaine, you don’t need to raise your mug," Ben told him. "Even though I appreciate you being a straight ally."

Kaine rolled his eyes. "Who said I’m straight?"

Peter and Ben exchanged looks. "Do you… you got a boyfriend too?" Peter said slowly.

"None of your business," Kaine said and downed the rest of his coffee.

"Please tell me _his_ name isn’t Johnny," Ben pleaded. "That’s just ridiculous."

Kaine didn’t reply.

Peter rubbed his temples. "I thought our shared preference was red-heads. Not guys named _Johnny_."

"Which Johnny?" Ben asked. "Is it someone masked too? Please just tell me it’s a civilian."

"Like I said, none of your business."

"Honestly, the only Johnny I know is Blaze," Peter said. Then, his eyes widened. "Kaine…"

"Shut up."

"You're fucking the  _Ghost Rider_?" Peter shouted at him. He even brought up his arms. "I mean, guess we like guys that set themselves on flames."

God, he really needed new brothers. Ben grabbed for his phone.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked.

"I’m calling Otto and asking if he’s straight and if not if he has a boyfriend called Johnny. I mean, technically he’s kind of your clone too."

It ended with the self-proclaimed "Superior" Spider-Man shouting at them not to call him for such stupid things ever again and hanging up.

"I think he’s straight," Ben said quietly.

 

****

**Author's Note:**

> kaine/johnny blaze is such a crackship . idk. i just want him to complete the trinity of them all dating a johnny ok


End file.
